


Sleep Talking

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Sleep talking, Suggested theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen sometimes talks in his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not just talking anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lighter, fluff version of the sleep talking headcannon.

She sat at the foot of his bed, watching his chest slowly rise and fall in rhythm with her own.  
It was another night she awoke from nightmares, so she was just biding time till her tiredness caught back up to her. Sounds of Cullen’s snoring next to her made her a little jealous in a way.

Wasn’t fair that he managed to stay asleep. She listened close, hoping some of his snoring would make her go to sleep.

“Love you…”

She giggled at his sleep talking, he would say the _strangest things_ sometimes. One time she woke from a nightmare, he was sleep talking about a duck and missing breeches.  
She questioned him about it when he woke up only to be met with a red as a tomato Commander who didn’t talk to her till they met at the lunch break.

“Love…”

Amelia leaned in closer to try and hear him better. She felt bad doing this; listening in to his sleep talk, but who wouldn’t?  
She tried to not giggle, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Love… grass”

“what…?” she whispered to herself confused. What story he was going to come up with now?

“Love the grass against you…” he started to motion with his hands as if he was holding her hips. This made her giggle, she’d never seen him do this before.

And then before her eyes he started humping the air.  
“what is he-“ was all she could say, for fear she would start laughing she grabbed the pillow she was using. and bit into it to muffle the strange giggles coming from her mouth.  

She was at a loss for words, she’d never seen him do this in his sleep. The talking? Yeah she’s heard that, but not- this.

She had to fight herself to try and wake him before he did something else. Lightly she nudged him  
“Cullen?”  
She nudged him once more, a bit harder.  
“Cullen”

Somehow he finally woke up, his Amber eyes appearing and disappearing as he blinked. He turned to her and went to lean on his arm to give him leverage. “Yes love?”

“I thought you only talked in your sleep?”  
Confused at her question he sat up and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

She couldn’t help it, she had to tell him, and as she did she copied what he was doing. Just to be funny.

Watching her describe what he was doing made him blush like crazy. He could feel the heat rise in his chest, and his heart was still beating fast from when he was actually committing the act.  
“I uh, what, what was I d-doing?” he started to stutter, embarrassed at just the thought he was doing that, in front of her no less. He tried to change the subject.

“So why were you up anyway?”  
“Cullen, you’re _not_ going to change the conversation from this.”

Even after fighting the urge to laugh, she still had that face after she woke up from a nightmare. He woke up to her nightmares more then he actually told her, he knew the face when he saw it. But respected that she didn’t like talking about them.

“Alright you had your laugh, now can we go back to sleep? We still have a few hours left” he mumbled, still dozy from being woken up.

She chuckled, “yes we can” she then leans in to kiss his forehead and goes to lay back down on the bed once more. He follows after her, stretching his arms out to bring her close to him as they fall asleep together.


	2. Violent Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angsty version of the Cullen sleep talking headcannon.

“Cullen wake up!” Amelia screamed over and over, trying to push him awake. He was trashing in his sleep, it even woke her up from her own nightmare.   
“ **Cullen**!” it wasn’t working, and it was freaking her out. He usually responded, but he wasn’t this time. 

He was trashing around more, talking in his sleep, but then he grabbed Amelia’s neck and began to squeeze.  
He was stronger than her, she couldn’t loosen his grip, starting to black out she did the only thing she could.  She punched him with as much strength as she had left.

Jolting up from his sleep he opened his eyes to that horrific sight. His hands, _His hands_ on her neck.  
He rolled backwards off the bed and backed up till he was against the wall. Tears ran down his face as he hid under his hands.

Amelia put her hand to her neck and coughed, finally getting air into her lungs.   
Cullen trembled, he lifted his head from his hands to watch her gasp for air. Red marks stretched around her neck.  
She rolled off the bed, she was dizzy but managed to stand up.

“Cullen are you okay?” She managed to say. Her voice was weak, but she was trying to comfort him, him. Even though she was who was hurt.   
She cared more about others then her safety. He told her that over and over that it was going to get her killed. She reached out her arms to embrace him but he pushed her away. He moved away from her when she would try to get close.

“Stop that this is ridiculous”   
“no stay away I can’t risk it, I can’t risk it…”   
“Cullen…”

His tone of voice changed, he was angry. Angry at everything, angry at himself, angry at her.   
“Leave” he growled under his breath.   
“Are you serious?”  
“ **LEAVE** ” he now snarled. 

She grabbed her clothes from the floor and walked over to the ladder. She wanted to cry, but held them back. Instead she met his angry tone with her own.   
“Fine, you wish to be alone? You have your wish, _Commander_ ”  
And with that her shape disappeared down the ladder, and just a few seconds later the opening and slamming of his door.

He had to, he couldn’t risk hurting her again.   
“Just a few days, just a few days”  
The whispers left his lips as he lowered his body to the ground and put his head back in his hands.


End file.
